lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Corsair Coasts
|animals = All exotic animals of Far Harad except for dik-diks. |bandits = Common |invasion = Corsairs (common) |traders = None |structures = Corsair Camps, Corsair Hideouts |nearby = Harad Mountains, Far Harad Grasslands |added in = (as Rocky Coastline) (renamed and improved)}} The Corsair Coasts are rocky cliffs on the western edge of Far Harad. These jagged, broken cliffs are composed primarily of a mix of dirt, stone, clay, sand, sandstone, and occasional patches of grass, dotted by palm trees and cut through by a multitude of small streams. The coasts are hardly fit for large-scale settlement, but the labyrinthine nature of the biome makes it ideal for small hideouts, which the Corsairs of Umbar have taken full advantage of. This biome is fairly picturesque, but it's nonetheless quite dangerous. The rough landscape means that a sharp drop can open up right at your feet if you're not careful, and travelers should also beware of crocodiles and bandits. The Corsairs make this biome even more dangerous for the enemies of Umbar, though the treasures they store here usually make it worth visiting. Structures The Coasts are dotted with structures belonging to the Corsairs of Umbar, who use their bases here to store treasures and to serve as staging ground for raids into Far Harad. Long ago, the Black Númenóreans used the coasts for the same purpose, but no structures of theirs remain. * Corsair Camp - Small camps that appear fairly commonly across the Coasts. They contain four tents with baskets of loot, a wooden cage with Slaves of Harad, a small Númenórean Brick obelisk, several piles of up to five loot baskets, about a dozen Corsairs of Umbar, and either a Corsair Slaver or a Corsair Captain. * Corsair Hideout - Larger bases hidden in the cliffs of the Coasts. Accessed by a hidden set of stairs, hideouts are battlemented, paved courtyards of Umbar Brick, which houses a fire pit with treasure piles, hanging pieces of Corsair Equipment, a hanging cage with Slaves of Harad, and a small open tent with a loot chest, a forge, and other useful equipment. A small group of Corsairs spawns here, as well as either a Slaver or a Captain. Mobs This biome is inhabited by the corsairs, their slaves, and all exotic animals of Far Harad except for dik-diks. Caused by the abundance of small streams and ponds, crocodiles are quite common here. * Corsair of Umbar - Brigands native to Umbar, the scourge of the high seas. These Haradrim pirates are very effective at killing, and they have a special knack for looting the corpses of their victims. They wear Corsair Armour, often without the helmet, and switch between Corsair Equipment and Bows of Harad in combat. * Slave of Harad - Slaves taken from among the victims of the Corsairs, most notably Gondorians, western Morwaith, and Taurethrim. They are useful as farmhands, and can be bought to plant and harvest whatever seeds you give them. * Corsair Slaver - Corsairs who manage the slaves taken in raids, and sell them to the highest bidder. They carry Branding Irons and wear Corsair Armour. * Corsair Captain - These foul men are the leaders of Corsair bands, most most vicious and bloodthirsty of the pirates of Umbar. They allow players with sufficient alignment to hire their Corsairs. * Crocodile - Hostile mobs who live in the water and can also be on land. They are ferocious beasts. In daylight, they are quite slow, but at night, they are fast. They can swim faster than the player. * Flamingo - Large, passive birds that live in Far Harad. * Gemsbok - Passive antelope like mobs. Their hide makes very nice looking armour. * Giraffe - Passive mobs native to Far Harad. * Lion - Lions are dangerous hunters. They are neutral (they only fight back, if you attack.) * Lioness - Female lions. * Rhino - Rideable mobs that can charge into battle. They are neutral. * Zebra - Rideable mobs found in Far Harad. They are very similar to horses. Vegetation Due to the rocky nature of the biome, the Corsair Coasts are mostly devoid of vegetation. However, there are patches of grass and fertile soil, meaning that oak, palm, and acacia trees can sometimes be found here, along with stubby grass and similar plants. Gallery Corsair Coast Night.png|The Coasts at night are teeming with crocodiles. Corsair Coast Cliffs.png|Even a gemsbok would have trouble with some of the Coasts' cliffs. Corsair Coast Bay.png|Nice eyots in the streams of the Coasts provide a place to rest, at least during the day. Category:Biomes Category:Environment